The Doorbell Ring
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Dentingan bel itu membawamu ke dalam kehidupanku. Tapi, apakah denting bel itu juga lah yang membawamu kembali? As the doorbell ring, I could only see the memories not the 'you' /ChanBaek/GS[EPILOG UPDATED]
1. teaser

The Doorbell Ring

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Words: 1,406

Pairing: Chanbaek

Warn: GS, OOC, Typo(s)

Sebenarnya siapa dia?

.

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujannya reda?"

"Karena aku suka hujan,"

"Kau suka hujan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Ketika hujan turun, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tenang. Hujan juga bisa membuatku mengingat masa laluku, itulah kenapa aku suka hujan,"

.

.

.

"Chanyeol,"

"Baekhyun, sedang apa disini?"

.

.

.

'_**08-03-14  
Besok di taman jam 3**_

_**Chanyeol '**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku kembali lagi, berharap kau ada. Tapi kau tidak datang. Aku datang lagi esok harinya berharap bel di pintu itu berdenting dan kau tiba-tiba muncul, tapi kau tetap saja tidak terlihat.

Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau ingin bermain petak umpet atau bagaimana?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dentingan bel itu membawamu ke dalam kehidupanku. Tapi, apakah denting bel itu juga lah yang membawamu kembali?

_As the doorbell ring, I could only see the memories not the 'you'_

a/n :

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cerita ini saya re-uploadT.T

Soalnya cerita yang lama tiba-tiba ilang-_-

Oh iya, ada perubahan di beberapa bagian ceritanya ;) Jadi,bagi yang udah pernah baca, silahkan dibaca ulang lagi aja ya :3

Untuk sequel sih awalnya saya agak ragu buat bikinnya, tapi setelah banyak yang minta sequel akhirnya saya buat deh^^

Mind to Review?

Don't be silent readers phwleeeesssshhh^_^

Thanks for Read and Review

*pyooong~*


	2. Chapter 1

Aku masih di sini, di tempat dengan aroma yang sama setiap harinya. Biar aku jelaskan sedikit tentang tempat yang menelan banyak waktu senggangku, desain minimalis dengan furniture yang hampir semuanya terbuat dari kayu. Tempat yang nyaman untuk kabur dari kepenatan sehari-hari.

Terdengar dentingan bel dari pintu masuk, beberapa pegawai café langsung bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing. Biar kutebak, pasti ada pelanggan. Dengan sapaan yang khas dari para pegawai itu, pelanggan tersebut berjalan ke salah satu meja.

Gerakan yang ia buat seperti mengikat mataku, entah kenapa. Tubuh tegapnya yang tinggi itu hanya mengenakan kaus coklat dan celana jeans yang membuatnya terlihat sederhana tapi enak dipandang. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi malah menambah kesan manly di wajahnya. Mata bulatnya terlihat indah. Manik matanya hitam separti malam, membuat siapa pun yang memandangnya akan merasa tenang. Jangan lupakan kupingnya yang sedikit lebar, seakan memberi sedikit kesan jenaka tanpa menghilangkan kesempurnaan di wajahnya. Astaga, dia tampan sekali. Sayup-sayup kudengar dia memesan _americano_. Kulihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Oh tidak, aku harus pulang sekarang.

—

Aku kembali lagi kesana, sudah 4 hari sejak kejadian itu tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas orang itu. Haah~ Sebenarnya siapa dia? Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam café itu, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tempat ini sedang ramai, dan aku tidak suka keadaan ramai seperti ini. Kulihat masih ada 1 meja yang masih kosong di dekat jendela, tempat yang bagus sepertinya. Seorang pelayan yang lumayan aku kenal menghampiriku.

"Kyungsoo_, _aku mau Caramel macchiato & Chocolate Croissant_._"

"Waaah….tumben tidak pesan strawberry cheesecake & Latte, Eon?" tanya nya sambil mencatat pesananku. Sesering itu kah aku kesini? Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo hafal dengan pesananku.

"Sedang ingin coba menu yang lain," jawabku singkat diiringi senyuman.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," katanya seraya pergi.

Bel di pintu masuk berdenting lagi, tapi aku tidak menghiraukan itu. Aku hanya terfokus melihat jalanan dan awan yang mulai mendung. Aku suka hujan. Walaupun awalnya hanya sekedar gerimis, tapi lama-kelamaan tetes air itu semakin banyak. Entah kenapa hujan selalu sukses membuat perasaanku yang sedang kalut menjadi tenang kembali. Suara gemericik air yang turun ke bumi seakan-akan menjadi alunan melodi yang mampu membuatku nyaman.

Sayup-sayup kudengar bel pintu masuk berdenting lagi, kali ini aku menoleh. Kulihat beberapa orang yang setengah basah kuyup datang kesini sekedar untuk berteduh. Tapi mataku tiba-tiba terfokus pada orang itu lagi.

_Dia_ datang lagi.

Matanya menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. Dia pasti mencari tempat kosong. Benar saja, matanya berhenti saat melihat ada kursi yang masih kosong di tempatku. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menghampiri mejaku.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada pelayan dan memesan pesanan yang sama saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Tak lama terdengar bunyi mesin dan aroma kopi menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ini yang aku suka dari sini. Tepat ini punya citarasa yang autentik.

Kami saling diam satu sama lain. Dia sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca, sedangkan aku sibuk memperhatikan awan yang tak kunjung cerah.

"Sering kesini?" Dia berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Lumayan, kalau ada waktu kosong," jawabku.

Dia hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan jawabanku. Dan keadaan mulai hening lagi.

Awan sepertinya mulai berhenti menjatuhkan titik air, ia mulai cerah sedikit demi sedikit. Beberapa orang di tempat ini mulai keluar, ingin segera pulang ke rumah sepertinya.

"Yaaaaah….hujannya reda," gumamku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujannya reda?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku suka hujan,"

"Kau suka hujan?" lelaki itu menyeritkan alisnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Ketika hujan turun, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tenang. Hujan juga bisa membuatku mengingat masa laluku, itulah kenapa aku suka hujan," jawabku.

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan noona_-_ku, dia malah tak suka hujan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Aku kira semua orang suka hujan," tanyaku bingung.

"Ckckck….kamu salah besar, noona-ku itu kalau sedang hujan harus tidur pakai penutup telinga. Kalau tidak, dia tak akan bisa tidur, dan kau tahu…. dia pasti mengganggu tidur orang lain. Andai saja noonaku suka hujan sepertimu."

Refleks aku tertawa kecil dengan ocehan lelaki itu.

"Oh iya aku Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun," ucapku singkat.

"_Well_, aku duluan ya, ada hal yang mesti diurus. _See you next time_ Baek."

Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Dia mulai mendekati pintu dan berjalan keluar, sampai ia tak terlihat lagi dari pintu kaca transparan itu.

—

Tugas-tugas ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Otakku butuh istirahat se-ka-rang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi café itu lagi. Entah kenapa saat di depan pintu café, aku merasa tidak ingin masuk kesana. Aku butuh suasana baru sepertinya. Taman jadi tujuanku sekarang, jaraknya sekitar 2 atau 3 blok dari tempat ini. Lumayan jauh, tapi tak apalah sekalian olahraga.

Kulihat ada beberapa anak sedang bermain di sana. Aku lebih memilih duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang rindang, berusaha mencari ketenangan di sana. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara petikan gitar dari balik pohon. Ada seorang laki-laki yang memunggungiku di sana, orang itu telihat seperti_….._

"Chanyeol," ucapku pelan.

Dia mengengok kebelakang, dia bisa mendengar suaraku ternyata.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Hm~ aku… mencari udara segar, iya udara segar," jawaban bodoh.

"Ooohh~" Chanyeol hanya ber –oh ria.

"Jadi, mau terus berdiri di sana?" tanyanya sedikit tertawa.

"Eh? Um….tidak hehe," jawabku gugup.

"Ya sudah, sini," dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan ragu.

"Lama sekali, tenang saja aku tak akan menggigitmu kok," ucapnya kemudian tertawa

"Hehehe," aku hanya cengar cengir.

Bagus, aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang. Harusnya tadi aku tidak kesini. Sialnya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Ya~, kenapa lesu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Besok ujian," ucapku makin lesu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum mengerti materinyaaaa~"

Dia terkekeh melihatku.

"Kenapa malah tertawaa~" ucapku cemberut.

"Materi ujiannya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini, memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan buku padanya.

Diluar dugaan, dia bisa bahkan lancar dengan materi itu. Dia menjelaskan materi itu kepadaku dan anehnya aku mengerti. Rasanya ingin kutarik kata-kataku tadi dan ku ubah menjadi 'aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun datang ke sini.' Dia benar-benar membantuku hari ini.

…

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah menurutku. Hari ini hari dimana aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna, ingat itu nyaris sem-pur-na.

Aku datang ke café itu lagi. Entah kenapa sekarang aku punya hobi baru, membaca pesan-pesan dari para pelanggan. Di tempat ini terdapat triplek yang dilapisi sterofoam dan dipasang berjejer di dindingnya. Di setiap meja pengunjung disediakan kertas kecil dan pulpen. Para pengungjung bebas menulis apapun di sana, boleh kritikan, saran, dan lainnya. Dan aku suka membaca tulisan-tulisan mereka.

Aku duduk di meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku memilih meja itu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan papan sterofoam yang penuh dengan tulisan itu. Aku menikmati strawberry cheesecake & latte sembari membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terpajang di sana. Sesekali aku tertawa melihat tulisan-tulisan itu. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara berat yang menginterupsi hobi baruku itu.

"Hai Baek," ternyata Chanyeol.

"Hei~" sudut bibirku refleks tertarik kesamping. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius, ada apa?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu sambil duduk di hadapanku.

"Tulisan mereka aneh-aneh," jawabku sambil tertawa tetap memandang kertas-kertas itu.

Tanpa kusadari dia tersenyum kearahku dan ikut membaca kertas-kertas yang berisi coretan tinta itu.

"Besok kesini lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mungkin, kalau ada waktu," jawabku sambil tersenyum

—

Aku masih berkutat dengan tugasku. Kenapa hari ini harus ada jam tambahan? Padahal aku sudah menjadwalkan kegiatan hari ini serapi mungkin.

Tiba-tiba ku teringat dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol kemarin. Apa sekarang dia ada di sana? Haaaah~ aku harus fokus dengan materi ini.

—

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak datang ke café itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali datang ke sana.

Bel pintu masuk berdenting saat aku memasuki café ini. Entah kenapa kakiku seperti tertuntun ke papan yang penuh dengan kertas itu. Mataku menangkap sebuah tulisan.

'_**08-03-14  
Besok di taman jam 3**_

_**Chanyeol'**_

Itukan 3 hari yang lalu. Aku buru-buru pergi keluar menuju taman tapi salah satu barista yang lumayan aku kenal—Xiumin menahanku.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah 3 hari ada namja yang badannya tinggi ke sini, dia bilang mau bertemu dengan mu. Tapi kau tak pernah datang ke sini, kemana saja kau Baek?" tanya Xiumin.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Oppa," jawabku murung.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya~" Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Xiumin oppa.

…

Aku kembali ke Cafe itu, berharap dia datang. Ice cream strawberry yang aku pesan mulai mencair karena lamunanku. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau ingin bermain petak umpet atau apa?.

Esoknya aku kembali lagi, berharap kau tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi kau tidak ada. Aku datang lagi esok harinya berharap bel di pintu itu berdenting dan kau tiba-tiba muncul, tapi kau tetap saja tidak terlihat. Aku kembali datang esok harinya, esok harinya lagi, dan esok esok harinya lagi. Tapi itu percuma. Walaupun bel di pintu itu berdenting jutaan kali kau tidak akan pernah muncul sedikitpun di hadapanku.

_As the doorbell ring, I could only see the memories not the 'you'._

END


	3. Sequel: Pluviophile

_-London-_

Aku merapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Titik-titik air mulai berlomba-lomba memasuki bumi. Kalau bukan karena si Kai hitam sialan itu, pasti sekarang aku sudah duduk manis di apartemenku.

Samar-samar aku melihat sebuah café. Daripada basah kuyup, lebih baik aku berteduh di café itu.

Kuedarkan mataku ke seluruh penjuru café ini. Syukurlah café ini tidak terlalu ramai. Kulihat ada 1 meja yang masih kosong di pojok dekat jendela, tempat yang bagus sepertinya. Tak lama ada seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"May I have your order, sir?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Strawberry cheesecake and Americano, please," jawabku dengan senyuman.

Aku terdiam memperhatikan titik-titik air hujan yang mengalir di jendela.

Entah kenapa hujan selalu mengantarkan ingatan ku kepadagadis itu_._

Ini terasa seerti _déjà vu,_ berlalri di tengah hujan karena sahabatku yang mambuatku pulang terlambat dan memaksaku memasuki sebuah café untuk berteduh. Bedanya saat itu aku masih berada di Seoul, dan saat itu pula aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sukses membuatku gila beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

_-Seoul-_

_Aku berlari berusaha menembus titik-titik air yang berjatuhan. Jaket yang melekat di tubuhku mulai terasa dingin karena diterpa oleh titik-titik air itu. Padahal rumahku tinggal beberapa blok lagi, tapi hujan semakin deras. Mau tak mau aku harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Untunglah posisiku tak terlalu jauh dari café yang lumayan sering aku kunjungi._

_Dentingan bel terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu kaca terebut. Mataku menerawang keseluruh penjuru café. Entah kenapa pandanganku tiba-tiba terfokus pada seorang gadis yang duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan. _

_Gadis berambut brunette sebahu yang membuatnya terlihat manis, dengan mata sipitnya yang indah serta hidung mancung dan bibir cherry pink-nya yang seolah mempertegas keindahan wajahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Boleh duduk di sini?" tanyaku._

_Gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

Tanpa aku sadari kedua sudut bibirku terangkat mengingat pertemuan kami.

_Strawberry cheese cake _& _latte. _

Itu adalah menu favoritnya. Sayangnya aku lebih menyukai kopi seperti Americano, bukan yang manis seperti latte. Dan cheese cake itu satu-satunya caraku untuk mengingatnya.

Tapi, apa dia masih mengingatku?

Ah sudahlah.

—

Lengkingan suara dari handphone_-_ku memaksaku bangun dari tidurku yang damai. Dengan mata masih terpejam, tanganku berusaha menggapai benda tipis menyebalkan yang ada di atas meja dengan asal.

"Hallo," sapaku dengan suara serak.

"Hallo," nada suaraku mulai meninggi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara akan kututup," tetap tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Tak lama terdengar suara benda menyebalkan itu lagi. Aku membuka mataku melihat benda yang sedang kugenggam, ternyata tempat kaca mataku.

"Sial, ini bukan handphone_-_ku," gerutuku kesal.

Dengan malas, ku raih benda yang ternyata ada di sebelah bantalku. Di layarnya tertera nama Dara noona, mau apa noona menelfonku sepagi ini?

"Yeoboseyo noona," sapaku datar.

"Yeolieeeeeeeeeee~" teriakan khas itu terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aish, noona ada apa? Kau tahu, di sini pukul 3 pagi," gerutuku kesal sembari menjauhkan handphone-ku dari telinga ku.

"Ish, jadi kau tidak merindukan noona, eoh?" tanyanya.

"Bukan begitu noona, astaga…" jawabku sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Miaaaaaaan~ Yeollie~"

"Hmmm….gwenchana noona. ada apa noona menelfonku sepagi ini?"

"Hehehe…noona lupa kalau kau itu tinggal di London, oh iya bagimana dengan ujianmu?" tanyanya.

"3 hari lagi noona, ada apa?"

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu, pernikahan noona dipercepat jadi minggu depan."

"Jinjja?" tanyaku kaget

"Iya Yeollie, tak usah kaget seperti itu. Eh Yeol, berisik sekali sih, apa di sana sedang hujan?" tanya Dara noona, sepertinya ia mendengar suara hujan di luar.

"Iya, sejak tadi sore di sini hujan deras noona," jawabku santai.

"Aigoo….Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tidur disaat hujan seperti itu, dasar yoda raksasa aneh."

"Mwo? Aneh?" tanyaku membeo

"Iya, aneh," jawabnya santai.

"Ishhh…..ada juga kau yang aneh noona," ucapku.

"Aku tidak aneh tau, yang aneh itu yeoja yang waktu itu kau ceritakan, masa iya hujan bisa bikin tenang?" jawabnya memancing.

"Ya noona~ Jangan bahas itu lagi," aku mendengus kesal

"Baikah baiklah….. jangan lupa ya Chanyeol, kalau bisa setelah ujianmu selesai kau langsung ke Korea saja ya, yasudah tidur lagi sana."

"Baiklah noona, arasseo," ucapku menurut.

"Jaga kesehatan ne? Bye," ucap Dara noona.

"Bye," jawabku singkat

Entah kenapa pikiranku sangat sensitif dengan hujan. Aku selalu teringat lagi oleh gadis manis itu.

"_Ketika hujan turun, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa tenang. Hujan juga bisa membuatku mengingat masa laluku, itulah kenapa aku suka hujan,"_

Ya, kau benar. Hujan selalu membuatku ingat denganmu. Masa lalu yang tidak ingin aku lupakan.

—

Seoul

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Perjalanan dari London menuju Seoul sangat melelahkan. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara dari kejauhan, entahlah itu apa. Aku menengok kearah jendela, hamparan gedung menyambut pandanganku. Aku pulang.

Suara gesekan roda koper dengan lantai bandara terdengar jelas seiring langkah kakiku. Mataku menangkap ratusan sosok manusia sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat kebingungan.

Aku terdiam menatap hiruk pikuk ibu kota tanah kelahiranku ini. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak menginjakan kakiku di kota ini. Kota di mana aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hei raksasa. Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Suara Youngbae hyung membuayarkan lamunanku.

"Ayo kita pulang. Tapi ingat, jangan berjalan di sebelahku. Kau membuatku terlihat pendek,"

"_Well_, kau memang pendek hyung."

"Diamlah, yoda. Atau kau aku tinggal," ancam Youngbae hyung, tunangan-atau-bisa-disebut-calon-suami-Dara-noona.

"Baiklah hyung, aku diam. Ayo kita pergi."

—

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku di Seoul. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak mengunjungi taman ini. Dulu, saat aku masih SMA, aku selalu pergi ke taman ini untuk mengerjakan tugasku atau sekedar menghilangkan penat. Pohon paling besar yang berada tepat di tengah taman ini adalah spot favoritku. Rasanya aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Terlebih ini adalah saat itu aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi sayang, dia tak datang_._ Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju taman itu.

Sial, sepertinya aku terlambat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam legam menempati singgasanaku di bawah pohon itu.

Ku perhatikan dengan seksama, wajahnya terlihat familier. Sepertinya aku mengenali gadis itu.

Mungkinkah gadis itu adalah _dia? _ Tapi seingatku rambutnya brunette. Aku mendekati gadis itu untuk memastikan siapa dia.

Baru beberapa langkah aku mendekatinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku membeku menatap wajahnya. Benar dugaanku. Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Cha-Chanyeol….." Ucapnya terbata, seakan tak percaya.

Aku tersenyum, ternyata dia masih mengingatku.

"Hai Baekhyun, _long time no see_. Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak datang?"

TBC


	4. Epilog: Be Mine

Epilog

"Hai eonni, sudah lama tidak kesini," tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Mau pesan apa?" lanjut gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Aku seperti biasa saja Soo, kau mau pesan apa Yeol?"

"Um… sama seperti Baekhyun, tapi aku _americano_ jangan _latte_," ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne?" ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

"Lama juga tidak apa-apa, Soo," canda Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Tadi kau bilang sama sepertiku? Memangnya kau tahu kesukaanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aigoo Baekhyun-a, _strawberry cheesecake_ dan _latte_ kan?"

"Yup, benar sekali. Kau suka _strawberry cheesecake_?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh, eoh?"

"Ani… maksudku mengapa harus strawberry?"

"Hmm… kenapa harus strawberry cheesecake, ya?" Chanyeol membeo diiringi dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Karena… Strawberry selalu mengingatkan aku dengan gadis yang sangat suka sekali dengan hujan,"

"Eh? Nugu? Pacarmu ya?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Harusnya… tapi entahlah, andai saja aku tidak pindah ke London, pasti dia sudah menjadi kekasihku," seketika hati Baekhyun seakan tertusuk ratusan duri. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha agar tidak menangis. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya mulai memutih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh Baek, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengenyeritkan dahinya, kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba diam?

"Baek, gwenchana? Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun masih terdiam. Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan bendungan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Baek, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol kembali mengingat semua yang ia katakan kepada Baekhyun, takut-takut ia salah bicara.

Bingo!

Chanyeol menyeringai licik mengingat apa yang menurutnya membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Ah… baguslah kalau aku tidak salah bicara, jadi aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Kau tahu Baek, aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja, saat itu dia menggunakan sweater merah muda sedikit kebesaran dan celana putih—yang demi apapun celananya pendek sekali. Padahal saat itu sedang hujan. Menurutku dia gadis yang menawan dan menggemaskan disaat yang sama," ujar Chanyeol heboh tanpa peduli apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Kau tahu, dia itu aneh sekali. Selain pakai celana super pendek saat hujan, dia juga terobsesi sekali dengan yang namanya strawberry dan bilang sih kalau hujan itu menenangkan," cerita Chanyeol terhenti saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah menggumamkan terimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tatapannya hanya terpusat pada cakenya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Baek, Baekhyun, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" ujar Chanyeol sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Eh? I-iya Yeol, lanjutkan saja."

"Sampai mana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyesap kopinya.

"Sa-sampai suka hujan…"

"Ah iya, kau tahu kenapa ia tidak jadi pacarku?" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Jemarinya menggenggam garpu di tangannya erat. 'Cukup hentikan Yeol! Aku tak mungkin menangis sekarang' batinnya.

"Jadi Baek, selain karena aku harus pindah ke London dan bodohnya aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya."

"Tapi Baek, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan strawberry cheesecake lagi,"

Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan heran

"Habisnya, dari tadi cheesecakenya hanya diperhatikan saja bukannya dimakan."

Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan siapa yang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Kau mau tahu siapa namanya?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau serius? Padahal dia ada di hadapanku."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya, di hadapanku. Namanya… umm…. Aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya, umm… Baek, nama keluargamu apa?"

"B-Byun, kenapa memang?"

"Ah iya… nama gadis itu Byun.. eh tidak, Park eh bukan, dia belum menikah denganku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tahu Baek, gadis itu sekarang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan bingung."

Refleks Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang mencari siapa yang menatap Chanyeol.

"Sekarang dia sedang celingak-celinguk entah mencari siapa,"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Dia itu kau Byun Baekhyun yang akan berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Kau ini bolot sekali, eoh? Masa iya aku sudah memberi kode segamblang itu kau masih belum menyadarinya?" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat dagunya lembut.

"Aku, Park Chanyeol, mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau," kata Chanyeol santai sambil menyuapkan cheese cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yeol…." panggil Baekhyun lemah sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"K-kau serius?"

"Serius apanya?"

"I-itu….ummmm….yang tadi itu," kata gadis itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku serius Baek. 4 tahun aku tak bertemu denganmu. Selama itu juga aku penasaran kau menyukaiku atau tidak," kata Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Lalu, waktu itu kau kenapa mengajakku bertemu di taman?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Waktu itu aku mau memberi tahumu tentang kepindahanku ke London. Aku juga mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau malah tidak datang,"

"Waktu itu aku banyak tugas Yeol….." ujar Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana Baek. Jadi bagaimana? kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

END

* * *

a/n: yeeeeeeeeaaaaaay akhirnya selesai juga epilognya :3

maaf ya saya sempet bikin kalian kecewaT.T

maaf juga epilognya absurd giniT.T saya gak bakat bikin yang semacam kaya gini

luvchanbaek: Iya :D Khamsahamnida udah dukung saya :D ini sudah diupload epilognya, semoga gak ngecewain ya

Doaddict: Huaaaaaa aku bikin kamu bingung yaaa? untuk The Doorbell Ring P. Baekhyun, kalo Sequelnya P. Chanyeol :3 iya ini cuma 1chap beserta sequel dan epilognya(?)

ChanhyunPark: maaf ya ngecewain reviewnya sudah dibalas di PM ya :D

Byun: HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KHAMSAHAMINDA KYAAAAAAAAAAAA :D makasih sudah suport dan suka cerita absurd ini


End file.
